


But I hope you’re happy (I hope you’ve moved on to better things)

by MutedCalm



Series: Songfics (I think that’s the term (: ) [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: (Tommy is here what did you expect), (probably I’m not too familiar with c!Tubbo), Gen, Memories, Mentioned Floris | Fundy, Mentioned Jack Manifold, OOC, Snowchester on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo Needs a Hug, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Wilbur Soot is Floris | Fundy's Parent, Wilbur Soot's Significant Other is Named Sally the Salmon, teen for cursing, these poor boys deserve a proper childhood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-28 23:48:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30147498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MutedCalm/pseuds/MutedCalm
Summary: Tubbo is still upset about Tommy’s “the discs were worth than you ever were” line, no matter how many times he tells himself that Tommy didn’t mean it. He sort of blames himself and then reminisces about how their golden years were ruined by war and tragedy.Title is from Messing With My Head by Smoothboi Ezra(And this fic is written with that song sort of in mind, so you may want to sister to it as you read this (: )I’m thinking of orphaning this :/
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Series: Songfics (I think that’s the term (: ) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2217957
Kudos: 21





	But I hope you’re happy (I hope you’ve moved on to better things)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Second fic (:
> 
> I truly hope you like it, and if you don’t please tell me how I messed up!

_”I went for the discs, Tubbo! The discs- the discs were worth more then you_ ever _were!”_

Every time Tubbo was alone - late at night - , he heard that line. It tore him apart, made him want to curl up and not leave the safety of his bed for days - _weeks_ even - . He couldn’t, though. He had a son to raise and a commune to organize. 

Tonight was no different from any other night, and so he laid and muffled his sobs - desperately trying not to wake his son - . His bed was soft and comfortable, his blanket enveloping him with enough weight to feel safe. - _I must be a shit friend if I could be shown up by some discs_ \- he thought. 

_\- no- no. That’s not my fault. He didn’t mean it anyways. It was heat of the moment. -_

No matter how he reasoned with himself, he couldn’t shake the feeling that _he_ was the reason Tommy had put _discs_ above him. It was stupid, he knew. How could it be his fault that Tommy values inanimate objects over his best friend. He rolled over to face away from his wall with a small groan.

Tears ran down his face, but he didn’t care to wipe them away and instead letting them blur his vision and smear the light of the torch he left lit across his vision like a stroke of brilliant paint. Tubbo sniffed slight and forced him to move, pulling himself upright in his bed. He ran his fingers through his hair idly as he tried to calm his nerves.

 _\- I hope he’s okay in the prison. Isn’t the lockdown over soon? -_ he thought with a smile as he wiped his eyes, letting his room come into view. It was rather empty, looking almost as though no one lived there. Across from his bed, past the ladder that went to Micheal’s room and his storage room, there was a crafting table - still in nearly pristine condition as he mostly used the tables outside - , an anvil, a stonecutter, and a loom. 

Tubbo sighed and rose to his feet on tired legs. _\- may as well go on a little walk, I suppose -_. He treaded lightly to the door and snatched his coat from a hook to the left. Jack and him had spent _hours_ figuring out how to make. The door swung open quietly and Tubbo felt the cold night air bite at his nose and he quickly slipped into his thick coat and stepped into his clunky boots. 

The snow was thin and icy, crunching under his feet as he made his way to the end of the pier slowly. Tubbo turned his gaze to the sky and billions of stars blinked back at him. He swept the icy snow off of the short stone brick barrier that surrounded the worn spruce walkway and settled on it. A thin smile played on his lips as he remembered stargazing with Tommy back in L’manburg - before they had to grow up too fast, before all the wars - . 

_“Tubbo look!” Shouted Tommy as he pointed to the sky._

_The taller had a smile that stretched practically from ear to ear, his eyes reflecting the stars as the two of them sat on the roof of the Hto Dog Van, their sides pressed together. “I can’t tell what you’re pointing at, idiot,” Tubbo laughed as Tommy turned to glare at him._

_“Oh shut up, bitch,” Tommy grinned with a shove, already forgetting whatever he was pointing at._

_“You’re the bitch, Little T,” Tubbo said, a dare hidden in his words as he shoved back._

_“You did not just call me ‘Little T’.”_

_“Oh, Little T, I did.”_

_Then he and Tommy were on their feet play fighting clumsily on the roof of a drug van, at Prime knows in the morning, like kids. They were kids._

Tubbo let out a sad sigh as he recalled their past. - _why couldn’t things have stayed simple like that?_ \- he asked himself. - _I mean I was president and now I’m a father and a husband. That seems like too much for a teen to be_ \- . 

_”I went for the discs, Tubbo! The discs- the discs were worth more then you_ ever _were!”_

He flinched and tucked his knees to his chest and turned his gaze to the calm waters that reflected his image perfectly, cursing his mind silently. 

The water was deep, with the ends of kelp barely visible in the dark. A fish swam by, it’s scales reflecting the moonlight and sparkling like it’s skin was made of stars. 

_“Hey, bitches. Guess which Big Man caught a fish with his bare hands!” Called Tommy from the river._

_The sun was warm that day, high in the sky as Tubbo, Wilbur, and Jack discussed expansion plans at a makeshift table Tubbo had set up that morning. Tommy was supposed to be there, as Vice President, but had quickly gotten bored of the meeting and left without explanation. Apparently he had gone to the river that ran close through the edge of their lands._

_Tubbo looked over to Tommy and, sure enough, he saw Tommy - his uniform absolutely drenched - holding a live fish above his head, a massive smile showing off his braces on his face. “You looked like a drowned rat, Tommy,” Tubbo said as he tuned to look at the youngest member of their fledgling country._

_“Shut up, bitch. This is our new leader, FishTommy. Bow to her, bitches,” Tommy ordered with a glare that held as much power as the fish currently struggling in his hands._

_Then Wilbur, too, turned to look at the teen and_ cackled _. “Tommy- have I ever told you about Fundy’s mother?” He asked between laughs._

 _Tommy was confused about that and Tubbo could almost_ see _the cogs turning in his head. He frowned and let the fish - “FishTommy”, he had called it - rest in his hand at his left as it struggled._

_“His mother was a salmon, her name was Sally. I miss her every day if my life, child.”_

_Tommy shrieked, a terrible, ear-piercing, wail that would’ve made Fundy bite him - had he been there at the moment - . “Wilbur you fucked a salmon?” He shouted, confused._

_“Yes, child. Who else could’ve been his mother?”_

_The teen looked around - as if he were going to find a random woman and claim she was Fundy’s mother - before sighing. “But why?” He whined._

_Wilbur didn’t answer that, instead turning back to their plans before Tubbo turned back as well, catching Tommy flipping them off just before he was out of sight._

_Jack and Wilbur were deep in conversation, though Tubbo’s mind was elsewhere - only catching fragments of sentences - . It felt like an eternity at that table, simply watching the papers get shuffled around and the long grass in the background sway in the breeze, I couldn’t have been more than a few minutes because he heard Tommy yell, “FishTommy just fucking died guys!”_

_The three at the table all, but_ roared _with laughter at that._

_“What’d you expect, dumbass?” Tubbo asked without even looking at his friend._

_All he got for a response was a gasp of “betrayal!”_

Tubbo frowned as a shiver took him out of the pleasant memory. - _fuck, it’s cold_ \- he cursed before rising to his feet, letting the crunching of snow beneath his feet lull his thoughts away as he trekked back to his bed. 

- _as soon as Tommy gets out of prison I’m gonna take him on a trip. He deserves it._ I _deserve it._

\- _we need a break_ -

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for taking the time to read this! I’m not as happy with this one as I am with my last, but I’m not as familiar with c!Tubbo as I am c!Techno and c!Ranboo (:
> 
> God, this is short :/
> 
> My tumblr:  
> https://mutedlcalm.tumblr.com/


End file.
